


The sunshine in the rain.

by beepziallboop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Cute, Cute&InLove!Zayn, First Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Lime, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romanticism, RudeAndAfraid!Niall, Shyness, Slash, Slice of Life, Smut, The X Factor Era, Ziall Horlik
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepziallboop/pseuds/beepziallboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall lo sa che Zayn ha paura, quindi per farlo sentire al sicuro se lo stringe forte al petto, gli bacia una tempia e gli sussurra dritto nell'orecchio quanto lo ami, allora il moro si tranquillizza, sorride e prima di addormentarsi prende la mano del maggiore e la incastra con la sua.</p><p>You've waited too long to finally see, the sunshine in the rain is as deep as the sea. | Ziall</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sunshine in the rain.

Nonostante sappia che la dedica sia un po' il privilegio che si concedono gli scrittori alla fine di uno scritto importante e che la mia storia non può minimamente essere paragonata a ciò, voglio comunque dedicarla a Christelle, anche se non la leggerà mai e sembrerà banale, ma la dedico soprattutto ai One Direction perché senza di loro non sarei ancora a conoscenza, penso, della tenacia, dell'amore e dell'amicizia.  
Grazie.

Londra, 22 Novembre 2018, 6.30 a.m.  
Niall viene svegliato dal ticchettio della pioggia che viene trasportata con sé dal vento fino a cessare il suo percorso contro i vetri della sua - loro - stanza.  
A Niall, la pioggia e il freddo che di solito essa porta con sé ricordano casa, la sua Irlanda. Da quant'è che non ci torna?  
Probabilmente dalla fine del loro settimo tour...  
Settimo.  
Ne sono passati di anni da quando tutto è iniziato.  
La pioggia per Niall è sempre stata una delle sue principali amanti, non ne potrebbe fare a meno.  
Sin da quando era piccolo, neanche i tuoni avrebbero potuto distrarlo e spaventarlo a tal punto da non curarsene, lui da bravo bambino siedeva al tavolo posizionato accanto alla finestra della loro cucina e la guardava venir giù, bella, libera e felice, felice come lo è un bambino il giorno di Natale.  
E a Niall la pioggia faceva pensare;  
il biondino pensava al suo papà, lontano da casa Horan, trasferitosi in Germania con suo fratello Nick, entrambi alla ricerca di un lavoro per dar da vivere alle loro famiglie in Irlanda, pensava ai suoi amici, ai biscotti di mamma Maura e pensava tanto, forse troppo, al suo desiderio di diventare un cantante famoso da grande così da aiutare la sua famiglia a ritrovare la felicità.  
A venticinque anni suonati, Niall continua a pensare intensamente a tutti gli avvenimenti della sua vita appena qualche gocciolina d'acqua decida di entrare nel suo campo visivo.  
Niall pensa...  
Ma adesso i suoi pensieri sono ben altri.  
Pensa ancora alla sua famiglia certo, ma con un lieve sorriso stampato sulle labbra, pensa a Bobby, suo padre, che è finalmente tornato a casa per trascorrere il resto della sua vita con Maura, ma lo pensa con un misto di felicità e fierezza perché se ciò è stato possibile un po' di merito è anche il suo che li ha aiutati economicamente, pensa a Theo il suo nipotino e a quanto si sia legato a lui in così poco tempo, pensa a "The x-Factor" che gli ha stravolto la vita, pensa alla musica e al loro ottavo album che è prossimo all'uscita, alle loro fan e a quanto li sostengano, pensa a Liam, che tra qualche mese celebrerà me sue nozze con Sophia, pensa ad Harry e Louis, rinchiusi in un hotel italiano a godersi la loro meritatissima luna di miele e pensa a Zayn...  
A Niall il battito della pioggia sul vetro della finestra ricorda anche quello del suo cuore che sembra accellerare solo al leggero voltarsi del suo corpo e al trovarsi a pochi centimetri di distanza da suo marito, placidamente addormentato su un cuscino fatto di piume e con la guancia, segnata per via della sua posizione, affondata nel tessuto moribido.  
Zayn quando dorme sembra ancora più piccolo e indifeso pensa, la bocca socchiusa in un tenerissimo broncio, i capelli arruffati e una mano posizionata sul suo pancione coperto dalla felpa con una citazione tratta da "Step Brothers" , il loro film preferito, come a voler proteggere il loro bambino perché finalmente dopo tanto tempo che ci provavano Zayn è rimasto incinto ed è già al sesto mese di gravidanza, mentre l'altra mano è ancorata a quella di Niall. A differenza di ciò che pensano le persone riguardo Zayn, nonostante tutti i suoi tatuaggi non è un "bastardo senza sentmenti" come viene spesso etichettato, ma un ragazzo timido, fragile ed insicuro. Se Zayn non fa una battuta in più, ad esempio, non significa che sia pieno di sé, ma che ha paura di sbagliare, di non fare la scelta giusta e quindi non sentendosi a proprio agio all'improvviso diventa taciturno, si chiude in se stesso e preferisce non parlare... Purtroppo non tutti capiscono questo suo atteggiamento, nonstante Niall pensi che basterebbe semplicemente guardarlo negli occhi per capirlo da cima a fondo in un battibaleno, e allora tendono ad insultarlo e a non accettarlo per quello che è. Zayn questo peso non riesce a sopportarlo quindi molto spesso, cede.  
Al contrario di Niall, Zayn ha paura dei tuoni quindi tende anche ad evitare tutti gli eventi climatici legati ad essi.  
E allora il biondo pensa che il moro abbia ragione, loro sono un po' come lo yin e lo yang tatuato sulla pelle del piccolo, solo che ormai Niall non sa più chi sia il bene e chi il male, è arrivato alla conclusione che forse entrambi rappresentano il punto di collisione tra essi. E comunque Zayn odia davvero i tuoni, ma non portrebbe mai odiare la pioggia, si ostina solo ad evitarla e quando piove cerca di non darlo a vedere che è spaventato solo al pensiero che da un momento all'altro il cielo potrebbe illuminarsi ed emettere terribili suoni. Ma Niall lo sa che Zayn ha paura, quindi per farlo sentire al sicuro se lo stringe forte al petto, gli bacia una tempia e gli sussurra dritto nell'orecchio quanto lo ami, allora il moro si tranquillizza, sorride e prima di addormentarsi prende la mano di Niall e la incastra con la sua.  
Piove ancora e Niall continua a pensare, pensa a come è nato tutto ciò, a come è nata la loro relazione. Pensa a Dicembre 2010...  
Dicembre 2010...  
Niall è nervoso, arrabbiato e stanco; a causa della neve non sarebbe potuto tornare in Irlanda per le vacanze di Natale. Decide di chiamare Zayn, che è quello con cui ha legato di più nella band per trascorrere un po' di tempo insieme e far svagare un po' la mente. Il moro corre subito da lui nella sua cuccetta e da buon amico lo lascia sfogare e poi lo rincuora, sussurrandogli che avrebbe avuto altre occasioni per tornare a casa fino alla fine del programma. E Niall ci crede, come potrebbe non fidarsi del suo migliore amico? Il moro nonstante sia il più piccolo, tra loro quattro è il più saggio, ha sempre una parola di conforto per tutti, con la sua tenerezza e innocenza riesce a rendere felice chiunque gli stia accanto.  
Poi si sdraiano, l'unico suono udibile nella stanza e quello dei loro respiri calmi; Niall chiude gli occhi, adesso è rilassato e tranquillo, rimarrebbe lì per sempre, la sua mente è così libera che, ne è sicuro, ancora poco e riceverà una visita da parte di Morfeo. Così crede, ma appena non sente più il calore del corpo di Zayn a contatto con il suo, sente la necessità di aprirli. Ciò che gli di presenta davanti lo lascia incredulo tanto da bloccargli la salivazione. Zayn da essere al suo fianco si trova accovacciato all'altezza del cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Niall non vuole illudersi, ma sembra stia per fargli un pompino, solo al pensiero gli si dilatano le pupille e le sue guance si imporporano. Zayn gli avrebbe davvero fatto un pompino? Un vero pompino! Avrebbe avuto il suo primo rapporto orale per bocca del piccolo e dolce Zayn.  
Un attimo, sta per avere la sua prima esperienza sessuale con Zayn, un ragazzo, suo migliore amico e compagno di band??  
No, no, no.  
Non è giusto, non possono farlo.  
Oltretutto Zayn ha 16 anni quindi ben due in meno di lui, è minorenne e forse, Niall pensa sia troppo presto per lui.  
Il biondo, immerso nelle sue mille domande e paranoie non si accorge dei suoi pantaloni che sono stati ormai calati e sono fermi alla metà delle sue cosce e del corpo del moro che si fa spazio tra le sue gambe. Nonostante sia stata la prima volta anche per Zayn, il piccolo ci aveva pensato molto e seppur timido e inesperto, si era fatto coraggio. Per il suo Niall avrebbe fatto di tutto, vuole solo farlo sentire bene. Per lui infatti, è uno strazio vedere il maggiore triste con i lacrimoni ai lati degli occhi grandi, che oltre ad averne il colore, potrebbero anche contenere il mare, quelli stessi occhi che fanno accellerare il battito del suo cuore.  
Sì, senza dubbio fin quando ne avesse avuto la possibilità, gli sarebbe rimasto accanto e avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di far sorridere Niall.  
Infatti la storia continua e questi loro piccoli momenti intimi diventano normalità. Fin quando una sera, negli studi di "The X-Factor", nel bagno posizionato vicino allo studio di Simon Cowell, Zayn confessa di amarlo.  
Niall continua a pensare, sembra che la pioggia non ne voglia più sapere di smettere.  
« Cosa cazzo stai dicendo Zayn? Non puoi amarmi, siamo due uomini porca puttana, non lo vedi? »  
Zayn rimane immobile davanti a lui, con le lacrime che fanno a gara per sgorgare dai suoi occhi e un pezzo di cuore in meno.  
« Cosa c'è, non parli adesso? Vaffanculo Zayn, mi fai schifo, io non sono uno stupido frocio come te, per me eri solo un fottuto passatempo, lo capisci? Era soltanto un gioco, Santo Cielo, sei un finocchio di merda, esci fuori dalla mia vita e non parlarmi più, siamo di nuovo due estranei adesso e ricorda che la colpa è solo tua, io non conosco il tuo nome, tu non conosci il mio. Va' via e non tornare mai più »  
Allora Zayn con la faccia impregnata di lacrime, abbassa gli occhi e lascia la stanza con il cuore completamente a pezzi.  
Niall pensa a quanto sia stato uno stronzo, bastardo e pezzo di merda. Ha appena lasciato andare ciò che di più bello gli era capitato nella vita.  
Ma lui non può, ha paura, accettare l'idea di essere innamorato del suo migliore amico sarebbe una delle più grandi prese di posizione della sua vita. Prima d'ora non si era mai trovato difronte ad una situazione del genere, non sa cosa fare e la miglior decisione sembra lasciar andare Zayn per sempre ed aspettare che tutto passi in fretta... però lui è così innamorato, da vero uomo dovrebbe affrontare i suoi sentimenti e non cercare di scappare da essi, l'unica cosa che lo ferma è il giudizio della gente. Cosa penserebbero tutti di lui? E sua mamma, come la prenderebbe? Accetterebbe un figlio omosessuale?  
Chi ascoltare, il cuore o la mente?  
Per fortuna Niall fa valere i suoi sentimenti e dopo aver pensato per due giorni interi a quale sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta da fare e ciò che voleva veramente, si fa coraggio e decide di andare a cercare Zayn. Una volta raggiunta la camera del moro, Niall tira un lungo respiro, esita un po' ma poco dopo bussa alla porta. Ciò che gli si presenta davanti gli fa stringere il cuore, Zayn lo accoglie con un sorriso palesemente finto e tirato sulle labbra, gli occhi rossi e l'aria stanca, tipica di chi non dorme da giorni. Nonostante tutto lo fa accomodare sul suo letto e gli offre una birra. Niall da buon Irlandese l'accetta subito e forse spinto dall'alcool, forse dalla voglia di liberarsi di un peso, apre totalmente il suo cuore a Zayn . Per prima cosa gli chiede scusa e il moro risponde che era già stato perdonato un secondo dopo essere uscito da quella stanza pochi giorni prima, quindi Niall con i cuore un po' più leggero gli spiega ciò che lo tormenta, racconta delle sue paure, il perché della sua reazione e del giudizio della gente, il piccolo lo fa sfogare, come sempre, e lo tranquillizza. Niall, ormai commosso e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, gli confessa anche tutto l'amore che prova per lui.  
Zayn allora si fa più vicino al biondo, ha un sorrisone stampato in faccia, gli lascia un tanto aspettato, tenero e casto bacio, il l loro primo, lo stringe forte a se e gli sussurra a fior di labbra « Non devi preoccuparti di niente amore, ci sono qui con te. »  
E Niall ci crede. Come potrebbe non fidarsi di Zayn?  
Sono passati sette anni e Niall ricorda quel giorno come se fossero passati solo pochi mesi.  
La pioggia non batte più sui vetri e Niall non ne è molto addolorato, forse perchè sono ormai le 8.00 del mattino ed è ora di svegliare Zayn. Si porge sull'altro lato del letto e si concede alcuni secondi per guardare suo marito, la sua ragione di vita, poi incastra una mano tra i suoi capelli covini e il moro si sveglia.  
« Buongiorno amore. » biascica il piccolo, con la voce ancora assonnata.  
Allora Niall risponde « Ben risvegliato Sunshine, dormito bene? >> e prima di reglargli il loro consueto bacio del buongiorno, si china sul suo pancione e  
« Buongiorno anche a te splendore. » dice, per poi riportare gli occhi su Zayn, avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui e baciarlo piano, come la prima volta.  
Ci sarò sempre.  
Niall lascia un ultima carezza sul viso del moro, scende dal letto, infila le pantofole e un vecchio maglione sgualcito di Zayn e si dirige verso la cucina per preparare uova strapazzate, salsiccia e bacon per entrambi, naturalmente per Zayn doppia porzione perché esendo incinto mangia più del solito e per lui... beh per lui anche, perché come dice sempre Louis, nonostante non sia lui ad aspettare il bambino e come se lo fosse, e Niall si vede costetto a dargli ragione. Nel suo breve tragitto, quando si ferma vicino alla parete dove sono appese tutte foto sue e di Zayn su uno sfondo composto da un sole che giace felice tra la pioggia, disegnato dal moro due anni prima pensa...  
Meglio della pioggia c'è solo il suo Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Questa è la mia prima os, io non ne sono molto convinta, ma spero che a voi piaccia :).  
> Essendo la prima volta che pubblico su ao3 volevo presentarmi... mi chiamo Luana, amo la musica, ascolto di tutto ma non sono legata a nessuna delle mie band preferite (perché per la maggior parte ascolto gruppi) quanto lo sono ai One Direction. Sono una Ziall e Larry shipper e credo in entrambi come romance. Nonostante frequenti il liceo classico la mia materia preferita è inglese, quindi oltre questa storia bubblicherò solo drabble in inglese scritte da me o traduzioni :).  
> Trovate le mie storie anche su efp (zaynielovesnialler) e wattpad (beepziallboop), dico questo per non creare malintesi con il copyright.
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, accetto sia pareri positivi che negativi :).
> 
> Per qualsiasi cosa contattatemi su twitter sono @beepziallboop (che originalità ahah).
> 
> Baci, Luana ♡.


End file.
